The disclosure herein relates generally to jewelry apparatus and methods of providing jewelry apparatus.
Jewelry, for example, often includes ornamental structures of various kinds. Such accessories could include a precious gem or other displayable items which is allowed to hang from a necklace, be a part of a broach or a bracelet, etc. Such ornamental structures may be mounted in various manners, e.g., clips, adhesive, etc. Further various types of structures may be used to make the ornamental structures wearable such as, e.g., chains, straps, clips, etc.